The TARDIS taunts Clara
by VortexBlue
Summary: This is sequel... no... continuation of the minisode Clara and the TARDIS.


_**Hello :). This is pretty much a sequel, well I wouldn't say sequel I'd say something more along the lines of a continuation, of the minisode **__Clara and the TARDIS_. _**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reviewers, you make this all worthwhile. Anyways... without further ado I give you... my story- no, continuation- of Clara and the TARDIS.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who- or we'd all be screwed. **_

Clara stared at the multitude of herselves around the room. She heard the TARDIS whirring in a way she associated with laughing. She then noticed the irony in this.

'Ha, ha,' she said unamused. 'I get what your doing,' she pushed past the first Clara she encountered, well the first _not her _Clara she had encountered- well it was her, technically. She decided not think about it- it was too confusing.

'The impossible girl, right. Recurring in the doctor's timeline,' She guessed. The TARDIS whirred as if to say she was correct. Clara sighed before turning around,

'Fine! I'm going to start looking for my dumb bedroom!' She whipped around for a second to look at the time rotor of the TARDIS. 'And no holographic leopards this time, thank you very much,' she turned back to walk toward the hall when the doctor emerged from the doorway. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket so his suspenders were in plain sight on his white shirt. His was frustratedly trying to tie a red bowtie around his neck and had a blue untied one thrown over his shoulder.

'Clara which bowtie do you...,' He started before looking up to to see the many Claras scattered around the control room of the TARDIS.

'Blimey,' He said softly before swallowing, 'this could be a nightmare or the best dream I've ever had,' he said with a big smile and a small laugh of glee. Clara slapped him on the left side of his face.

'Ow!' The Doctor exclaimed cradling his cheek with both his hands, 'That _hurt_,'

'I figured that,' Clara answered.

'Nightmare then,' The Doctor muttered. Clara groaned unhappily trying as hard as she could not to slap him again.

'Doctor, how are they all here?'

'How would I know! I just walking in and BOOM! Clara Oswalds everywhere!' He replied frantically flapping his hands around and checking out all the Claras as he talked. 'How did this happen anyway?' Clara gestured to the time rotor with her head. 'Oh, you clever thing,' The Doctor muttered.

'Uh... thanks?' Clara replied though unsure why he called her clever this time.

'Not you! The TARDIS! You're not the only genius in this universe, you know!' The TARDIS whirred and beeped happily on hearing The Doctor call her clever.

'Uh... Doctor if you're done praising your snogbox do you mind asking her to end this!'

'Why would you want that!'

'Why _wouldn't_ I want that?' Clara asked clearing confused.

'Think about it! You can send your other Claras to do what you don't want to do like babysitting and cleaning and Sundays,'

'Uh...,' was Clara got in before the doctor countered his own argument.

'Then again, that's not a good idea, it's a very bad idea. Imagine Claras upon Claras filling time and space. That's a horrible idea.'

'Hey!' Clara said a little offended.

'Hey, you didn't want them,' The Doctor replied clapping his hands.

'Just reverse it or... I'll...send them all to slap you!'

'Ow,' The Doctor whistled probably imagining being hit by twenty-odd Claras, 'this a nightmare then,'

'Just do it!'

'Fine!' The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS control panel. 'Hello?' The TARDIS beeped, 'That's not nice!' It beeped a few times again, 'You don't have to be so rude!'

'Uh, Doctor. What is it saying?'

'It's better if you don't know,' The Doctor replied. Clara cocked her head waiting for him to let it out.

'Fine, she said you were a man-stealing, good-for-nothing annoying little brat who was too short, too bossy with an odd looking nose,'

'She said all that?'

'Well... maybe not that last apart about being too short and bossy with a funny nose, I made that part up but she said the rest!'

'Blimey, that's... quite a comment,' The TARDIS beeped again.

'And she says she hates you,' The doctor told her. Clara death-stared him and he put up his hands in a surrendering sort of way.

'Her words!' He yelled

'Did she add in the part about the holographic leopard and losing my bedroom?'

'No, she didn't actually,'

'Well, she did,'

'Alright!' The doctor threw his hands up, 'One thing at a time!' He turned back to TARDIS. 'Can you reverse it?' The TARDIS whirred. 'No! What do you mean no?' The TARDIS whirred again, 'Think about it, If one Clara annoys you so much what do you think 20 would do, because I think it will annoy me to,'

'Oi! Watch what your saying,' Clara warned him. The Doctor turned to her.

'I'm trying to help you Clara!' He then turned back to the TARDIS, 'See?' The TARDIS didn't react for about 30 seconds then, suddenly, every extra Clara in the room just disappeared.

'Well... thanks, I guess,' Clara said to the TARDIS. 'Do I get my bedroom back now?' The TARDIS whirred.

'She says no,' The Doctor replied.

'Of course she said no. Can you talk her out of it?'

'Let's see...' the TARDIS whirred before The Doctor could say anything. 'I see,' he mumbled before the TARDIS beeped, 'Ok, ok,' The Doctor said.

'She said _no you annoying, too short freak_. Her words!'

'But she said something after you said _I see_. What did she say Doctor?'

'It doesn't matter,'

'Doctor...'

'She just wants a jammie dodger!' the TARDIS beeped again '…And for me to call her sexy,'

'What?'

'Uh...' The doctor pulled at his half pulled off bowtie, 'it's a long story really,' The TARDIS whirred. 'Well I'm not able to help you on your bedroom hunt so...' The Doctor turned and quickly walked back to the hallway.

'Doctor! You can't...' Clara started, following the doctor to the doorway but The Doctor was already far down the hallway. Clara groaned and the TARDIS started laughing. Clara whirled around and walked toward the control panel. 'Shut up you!' She yelled at it unenergetically. The TARDIS just kept laughing. 'Fine! I'm going to find my dumb bedroom!' she cried before turning and stomping into the hallway to find her bedroom.


End file.
